School Youth
by AkakuroHana
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a quiet boy and enrolled at teiko high school. Akashi Seijuro, second year student and the most popular male student in the teiko high. Kuroko found that his roommate was the most popular student in the school, Akashi Seijuro. How will Kuroko school life turn up as Akashi's roommate! Akakuro,Senpaixkouhai AU
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya, a quiet boy and enrolled at teiko high school. Akashi Seijuro, a second year student and the most popular male student in the teiko high. Kuroko founded that his roommate was the most popular student in the school, Akashi Seijuro. How will Kuroko school life turn up as Akashi's roommate?! Akakuro,Senpaixkouhai AU

* * *

A/N: I'm new at this. I'm sorry if I make any grammar mistakes and any similar work was just a pure coincidence. I hope you enjoy~

Chapter 1

Teiko high, the school that birth many genius prodigy, the school for rich student...

but that doesn't mean they didn't have normal student. Kuroko Tetsuya is one of them,the normal boy that not rich nor poor too.

Kuroko was running on his way to his new school. Today was his first day and he didn't want to be late on his first day. Kuroko arrived in front of the school gate and look at his clock.

 _'30 minutes before the opening ceremony start'_

Kuroko let out a relief sigh. He really glad that he didn't late on his first day.

'Kyaa!'

Kuroko turned to the sound and saw all the girls were giggling and squealing like crazy at a redhead student. The redhead student was a good looking, his hight maybe a few tall from him

'Woah, as expect from the Red Emperor, all the girl in this school are fawning all over him.' a male student whispered.

 _Red emperor?_

Kuroko approached the male student and asked

"Ano.."

"Woah?! When you standing beside me?"

"I already besides you for 10 minutes." _Though it just 5 minutes._

"I'm sorry for not noticing you."

"It's ok,I'm used to it .."

"Ano.."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask something? "

"Yes, you can."

" Who the male student over there? And why you called him red emperor?"

"You don't know Akashi Seijuro?!" _Wait there are no student in this school that not know Akashi, unless the freshman, today is the first da. There are many new student enrolled here. He must be one of them._ Kuroko watched the student in front of him. He just said Akashi Seiijuro. It must be the redhead name. What a beautiful name. Kuroko snapped out from his thought as the student started to talk.

"You are freshman right? That explained why you don't know about Akashi. By the way my name is Takatsuki Kaname. I'm in my second year and member of teiko tennis club. Nice to meet you." Takatsuki smiled to him.

" Nice to meet you,Takatsuki senpai. Please take care of me." Kuroko bowed.

"Don't be so polite to me. Just call me Kaname senpai. I'm not used when people call me by my last name"

"But-"

"No but, just call me Kaname senpai or if you uncomfortable with it, you can just call me Taka senpai"

"Hai, Taka senpai. Um, Taka senpai can we back to our main topic?"

"Ah, sorry sorry. About Akashi isn't it?" Kuroko nodded.

"As you know, his name is Akashi Seijuro.

As you can see, he is a good looking like a prince and more than that he came from rich family. All the girl are fawning over him. He and me are in the same year."

"Why he was called red emperor?"

"Ahh. That because he topped all the subject and excellent at everything. And plus, he was our president"

"President?"

"Yup, he is our school president, but he kinda hard to approach. Now I think back, I never watch him with someone. Maybe it because he excellent at everything"

' _Such a lonely guy, maybe he felt more lonely than me.'_

"Ahh. Kuroko-kun. We better go to the school hall. The ceremony is about to start."

Kuroko looked at his clock. It was about 5 minutes before the opening ceremony start.

"Yup, we better hurry, Taka senpai"

 **How is it? I'm sorry, Akashi not make his appearance in this chapter but don't worry Akashi-kun will make his appearance in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU for the people who follow and fav this story. The update is arrive. Enjoy~**

 **Warning: self edit**

Chapter 2

 _1-C class, 1-C class_

 _' Where is it, am I lost? '_

It was about 20 minutes before the class start . Kuroko looked around if there anyone he can ask. Lucky for him, he saw a female student and he quickly went to the student.

"Ano.."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask, where is 1-C class?"

"Ahh. It's at the first floor, just walk along the corridor and turn to the right and you can see your class."

"Thank you,um..."

"I'm Kawada. Kawada Minami." The female student smiled

"Thank you, Kawada senpai." Kuroko smiled to the student and left.

Kuroko quickly rushing to his class. He just hope,the class didn't start yet.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Takatsuki-san, teacher Kiyomi asked you to meet her after break"

"Thanks Sakura-san"

"You're welcome." said the ponytail girl and walked out from the class.

"Why Takatsuki is being called by teacher Kiyomi?" whispered the boy from the group of student at the back of the class.

"Who knows, maybe he bully the freshman." one of the boy talked.

"The freshman? What do you mean by that?"asked a girl

"I saw him with a freshman before the opening ceremony start."

"Ah!we saw it too."

"But I don't think he bully the freshman. I saw he smiling to the boy."

"Smile?!. That unsociable and cold Takatsuki were smile. You must be joking right?!" Everyone in the group stunned at the news that they just heard.

"I'm not joking and slow down your voice. Takatsuki might hear you.."

 _' I'm already heard it though. '_

Takatsuki just ignore the whisper about him. This happened because his appearance. Takatsuki might be a carefree and a soft heart. But it just at inward but the outward said other else,Takatsuki was a cold and an anti social person.

Takatsuki walked out from the class and went to meet his teacher.

Takatsuki stopped in front of a door and knocked.

 _' Come in '_

Takatsuki opened the door as his teacher gave him permission.

"Ahh..Takatsuki-kun, I'm glad you come." The woman like not more than in her twenty smiled to him.

"Is there anything I can help you, sensei?"Takatsuki asked.

"Takatsuki-kun, can you help me handle the freshman who enter the dormitory today"

"Help?How?"asked Takatsuki.

"You just have to show them where their room, that's all. Don't worry Kawada-san is going with you." After heard what his teacher said, Takatsuki let out a sigh of relief.

A turquoise hair girl standing in front of Takatsuki.

"Kawada-san, this is Takatsuki-kun that I talk about. He will help you with the work that I gave you."

"Hai, sensei. Nice to meet you, Takatsuki-san, my name is Kawada Minami. I'm in class 2-B. Please take care of me. "

Kawada Minami. Takatsuki know her, she was one of the most popular female popular with her excellence in archery and her beauty. Most of the male student in Takatsuki class had crush on her.

"Nice to meet you too. Kawada-san, my name is Takatsuki Kaname. I'm in class 2-C. Please take care of me."

Xxxxxxxx

After school,all the first year student who will be enter the dormitory assembled at the school hall.

Takatsuki and Kawada would called one student from time to time and showed them where their room.

"1-C,Kuroko Tetsuya, are you here?" Kawada called.

"I'm here"

"W-when are you standing in front of me?" Kawada stuttered, she shocked the boy in front of her appeared out of nowhere. She sure there were no one standing in front of her. Kawada snapped out from her thought as Takatsuki called the boy.

"Good evening Kuroko-kun"

"Good evening ,Taka senpai and good evening to you too, Kawada senpai." Kuroko bowed.

"You know Kawada-san? "

"She showed me the way to my class."

"Ahh. You are the boy that lost last time. Good evening to you too, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko didn't want to admit that he lost. It was too embarrassing.

"I'm sorry because I'm not introduce myself to you, Kawada senpai. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year, I'm in class 1-C. Nice to meet you and please take care of me."

"It's ok, Kuroko-kun. Anyway, my name is Kawada Minami, a second year. I'm in class 2-B. Nice to meet you and take care of me too, Kuroko-kun." Kawada smiled to Kuroko. This boy is too polite for a boy. Even her brother not this polite.

"Kuroko-kun, your room is room 415. Every first year student will roommate with second year. We will go for now. Remember, be nice with your senpai. Goodbye, Kuroko-kun."

"I will, Kawada senpai. Goodbye, Kawada senpai, Taka senpai. "

After they bid their farewell, Kuroko went to find his room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kuroko was standing in front of a door that written 415. Kuroko knocked the door and wait.

"Who's there?"

"I'm the freshman that has been assigned to be your roommate. "

The knob twisted and revealed a crimson red hair and mismatch eyes. Kuroko realize the person in front of him was the school president.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm the first year that will be your roommate from today . Please take care of me. "

The redhead nodded and started introducing himself. _ **with a cold way.**_

"My name is Akashi Seijuro. The senior that will be your roommate from today. Come in."

 _' It's that the way to greet someone? !' Not even a smile or nice to meet you_

Kuroko entered the room. The room was elegant and well kept. As expected from the most respected student in the school.

But. ...

"Your bed is the bottom one."

"Hai..." _His attitude is the problem one! It is true? !He is the most respected student in the school, Akashi Seijuro. He just an arrogant prince!_

"Ahh. Kuroko-kun."

"Hai."

Kuroko answered it with his monotone voice. But if you heard it carefully, you can hear irritation in his voice.

"As long as you here, please don't get in my way"

 _WHAT? !_

 **to be continue...**


End file.
